1. Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to a display panel having a low resistance line structure and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a thin film transistor substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the thin film transistor substrate and the color filter substrate.
The thin film transistor substrate includes pixels to display an image. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor and a pixel electrode. The thin film transistor receives gate and data signals provided respectively through gate and data lines, and applies the data signal to the pixel electrode during a turned-on period of the gate signal.